Ambulatory blood pressure monitoring (ABPM) includes measuring blood pressure at a certain time interval, generally 20 to 30 minutes, by using a blood pressure measuring and recording device for continuous observation for 24 hours to understand a dynamic change of the blood pressure under different physiological states.
ABPM can be used for diagnosing hypertension, determining and evaluating white coat hypertension (WCH) and resistant hypertension (RH), measuring paroxysmal hypertension, assisting in detection of secondary hypertension, evaluating curative effects of antihypertensive drugs, guiding treatment, etc. In some countries, ambulatory blood pressure is already a gold standard for diagnosing hypertension.
An ambulatory blood pressure monitor is a frequently-used tool and an effective approach for monitoring ambulatory blood pressure. Generally, a patient may wear the ambulatory blood pressure monitor in a hospital after a doctor issues an ambulatory blood pressure test list. Then the patient can lead a normal life, work, rest, and return to the hospital after 24 hours for reading test data. An ambulatory blood pressure test report is sent from the hospital, and finally, the doctor gives a diagnostic conclusion.
The ambulatory blood pressure monitor obtains the ambulatory blood pressure of the patient by using an indirect method, which uses a cuff applied to a patient's upper arm for intermittent automatic inflation and pressurization, then picks up a pressure wave signal in an airbag, and measures the blood pressure once every 15 to 30 minutes.
Because the patient is required to continuously wear the ambulatory blood pressure monitor for more than 24 hours during measurement and a blood pressure cuff will be coupled to the upper arm of the patient for long, comfort is of the utmost importance.
The existing cuff embodiments for ambulatory blood pressure monitoring h the following disadvantages:
1) The cuff is required to be fastened to the upper arm of the patient for long periods of time, and must be fastened tightly. If the cuff is fastened too loosely, the cuff may fall or shift, leading to inaccurate blood pressure measurement or failure to measure at all. However, when coupled too tightly, the cuff causes poor blood circulation of the arm and a strong feeling of restraint on the upper arm of the patient. Generally after 24 hours, when the cuff is removed from the body of the patient, the upper arm of the patient may have swelling, bruising, and/or extravasated blood.2) The cuff is required to be fastened to the upper arm for long periods of time, causing poor permeability and causing the cuff to be dirty and odorous due to perspiration.3) Because the same monitor is worn by many patients and the same cuff is worn by many people, cross infection of dermatopathy, etc. may occur.